Code Knightmare : Initial Project
by cittaleste.Nord
Summary: ONE-SHOT AU : Code Geass X Monster Hunter Story. What happened if Knightmare isnt a giant robot but a humansized creature wearing knight armor and relentlessly kill human? And Code Geass Character is hunting them?


Code Knightmare : Initial Project

Disclaimer : Code Geass isnt mine.

K-Virus, A virus that consume people cell and breeding a monster inside a human. Once The monster matured enough they hatched from their 'vessel' and Tearing them apart.

What come outside, is something that people call it gross. A Skinless humanoid form, just like an alien drenched in their vessel blood. Before turn themselves into an armored humanoid creature, just like a knight in middle era. Before starting a rampage, destroying a city and killing us Human.

Just for the sake destroying this creature, government launch a full assault to this even a bombs and a tank can scracth it armor. Until we decide to gave up the city, and drop the nuke. Well, we succeded, all the cheers and cry of joy we let it out, when we see this creature fall down, but that happen so fast. The armor breaking, revealling a more horrible creature, an big creature resemble the mythical figure, a centaur. The army obilatarated in one days, same like before nothing works on it. Until The second drop of nuke.

The next day, that thing appeared in varius country of the worlds. And the nightmare begins. Thats the day we called this creature A Knightmare Surely I wont call it my knight in shining armor.

SInce that day we human start abandoning the city and living in bunker. In Two years earth reducing to ashes, there's no more sunflower field like I used to see, no more a beautiful scenery, only various junk military weapon.

Hope Arise, when We found Sakuradite, a rare stone that almost cut everything, and thanks to that we defeated our first knightmare .  
Then human created a special military organization for exterminate the knightmare, The Geass Order. Many survivors join them, including me.

And this is my Final Test, as a 'student'. If I passing this test, I will officially become one of them.

"Cheer Up C.C ; we arent gonna die" Said the boy, infront of me; Kururugi Suzaku Sonf of Japanese Prime Minister

"..." I give my cold stare, to show him, Im not in the mood to talk nice with him.

"So..rry"

"Hahaha, Just glare from a girl you already quiet, We are gonna fighting A knightmare you know" A quip from a tall blonde next to him, patting the boy head.

"Weinberg, you're bothering me with your laughing I'm trying to listen this song"Another Loud voice that I know very well. Miss Stadfelt, the ace of woman squad. Nickname the Red Lotus.

"Sorry, Stadfelt" Was all he said, At least its quiet now.

"Hah, who's talking now?" Said suzaku, tapping Gino Head

Kallen then scoot to me, grab my hand her blue eyes looking at me.

"C.C I know you get nervous, after all its our graduation test"

"I'm NOT nervous Kallen" brushing her hand away

"Yeah, C.C we just want you to chill out" Weinberg , the only thing can ease me is, you dont mess with the plan. with your stupid stunt.

"its just a Ganymede Type, it will be easy" he added. You always said that before mess with something, and now Im worried.

"Like I said, Im not nervous!" I retorted

"Its okay, C.C , I'm Nervous too" Kururugi said.

"Well, its you Kururugi, And Im not suprised"

"Hey, that's mean"

The van stopped, looks like We have arrived at shinjuku ruin.

The Radio Turn on, after static for a second, a man voice on the other side spoke. The Man I knew as the first Knightmare slayer Lelouch Vi Brittannia, the Man I admired The Man I yearned to kill and The Man Who Killed My Father.

"Student, this is your final test, our enemies is Glasgow Class, A glasgow class is..."

"A Passive Knighmare, turn into an aggresive one when intimidated, quick, wide range, yet had a weak armor. " I cut him off

"Rookie, your explanation is simple and easy to understand, but dont interupt me when I talkl ."

"As she said, watch out for it range attack, but that easy since its always making a straight line. Dont be to hasty and attacking blindly always have some safe distance as for support unit. Aim for the unprotected body., and the most important dont die, thats all" The Radio is off

"Come on guys, lets finish this quicly so we can graduate and party" Kallen Said

Yes, after we eliminated those knighmares, then I...will...kill...Him.

OneShot end

Author Notes :

I know Im not a very good story teller. Sucks at grammar, there's so many hole in my story. But since nobody Had publish this kind of story in FF Code Geass, I decided to taken up my pen and write.

That's why I decide to make this as one shot. Hoping Someone will take over this story and continue it (With my Permission) or maybe become my beta reader. So if someone interested in this story. You can PM me, and we will discuss it together .


End file.
